


The Android Acquaintance

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Sanji, Androids, Bounty Hunter!Zoro, Bounty Hunters, Crimes & Criminals, Dystopia, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: In a dystopian future ruled by crime, robots, and pollution; people do whatever they can to survive. For Zoro that meant bounty hunting. However, it's not always that easy, especially when you have annoying androids getting in your way.~"This was just a business meeting that got out of hand..."[Android/Cyberpunk AU] [Art Included]
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 39
Kudos: 283





	The Android Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an art trade with @teedeedraws and @mossyseas on Tumblr that got out of hand.  
A pwp that developed a plot orz

Heavy footfalls mixed with panicked scuffles as Zoro dragged his latest bounty down the chaotic streets of downtown Grand Strait. A city divided by the water canal it was named after, and filled with some of the worst crime and degeneracy that was still left on earth after space travel had taken the rich to the stars, but to the people left behind it was the norm.

Overcrowding birthed hectic streets with foot traffic interspersed with vehicles that both ran along the ground and the hover cars that streaked across the sky. Neon signs and holographic images took up all available building space; an eclectic mix of all sorts of languages and cultures brought together in a single city. Steam and smoke set a haze over the city that was ever constant, and mass pollution put the place in a constant state of irregular and extreme weather conditions. But considering it was one of the last liveable cities on earth, the people made do.

Today, there was a break in the seemingly constant rain, and Zoro was able to haul his captive towards the police precinct with a rare bit of sunlight marking his way. People parting his path and many stopping to cast a glance or glare at them as the man in his grip that was currently putting up his best efforts to get away. Getting to the stairs in front of the station before having to shove the cuffed man up them.

“No. No. No no no no. C’mon, man!” The guy continued to struggle uselessly in his hold as Zoro forced him up the steps. The man falling to his knees as he began begging, “I’ll do anything! Money, drugs, favours? I know people, alright?! Just don’t turn me in.”

An exhausted grumble was all he got in response as Zoro dragged the man through the front doors of the police department. Waiting until the doors shut before Zoro hefted him back onto his feet and sneering into his ear, “You shouldn’t have let me catch you then.”

With that, he released the man, and gave him a hearty shove further into the building. He stumbled several feet before managing to catch himself and turn around to make for the door. Zoro’s hand tiredly lashing out to grab the man by the collar and continue to drag him along the entryway.

_ So, it was going to be like that. _

Making his way to the bounty collection area, it was fairly empty for the afternoon as only a couple of kiosks were taken up with other people like Zoro who were turning in their bounties; dead and alive. Each one set up with multiple scanning devices to make sure that the people being brought in were the correct criminals, and there was even an automated holographic person to help assist with the process.

Zoro went up to an available counter and kept a firm grip on the man as he pulled out a small device from his pocket and flicked it on. The holographic screen loading a previously prepared image of the bounty on the man he currently had in his grasp as well as the wanted notice for him to be brought in alive.

Shoving the man into the face scanner, Zoro held up the digital bounty to a second scanner and waited as both machines went to work corroborating that the man was indeed the same one that was wanted. A happy ding sounded off and the man began sobbing properly now as he fought to free himself.

“Please place asset in collection tube.” The cool, soothing voice of the holographic man rang out.

Turning to the criminal who had given up on running and now stood beside Zoro curled in on himself and muttering a horrified mantra. Zoro heaving an annoyed sigh as he grabbed the man by the collar and hauled him a bit more upright while grunting, “Alright, I’ll make you a deal.”

“R-really?” Sobbing cutting out rather quickly, the man look up through horribly swollen eyes and snot dribbling from his bulbous nose. A disgusting mess to say the least, but the look of hope on his scummy features was enough to pity.

“Sure.” Zoro shrugged, reaching out and pressed his thumb against the scanner on the cuffs. Waiting for them to register his print as he explained, “You give me those cuffs, and I’ll give you a three second getaway.”

“W-what?”

“One.” Zoro grunted as he pulled open his jacket and tucked the cuffs away in a hidden pocket. Taking his time to shut the clasp on it before letting the jacket fall shut as the man continued to stammer in confusion as he huffed, “Two.”

With a final panicked look the man took off running as Zoro stuck out his foot and tripped the man. Sending him falling to the floor as Zoro bent down to pick him up while muttering, “Three.”

“No! NO!” Hand grabbing him by the hair this time, Zoro stalked back to the waiting doors that opened with the man kicking and screaming in his hold. Tossing him forward with all of his strength so the man slammed into the opposite wall of the collection tube with a painful bang, slumping to his knees in a daze.

Doors sliding shut with a whoosh of mechanical clicking, the cries of the man were quickly cut off and Zoro turned back to the counter. Snatching up the dispensed ticket to prove his collection on the man, and plugging his device into the scanner once more as he ordered the hologram, “Give me your new bounty list.”

A nod from him, and a few seconds passed as all the updated bounties were being loaded onto it. Shucking his sleeve back to reveal a device on his wrist which he punched in a few commands and took a moment to double check the credits had been transferred into his account. Happily noting that the bounty from the guy was going to keep him comfy for at least another couple of weeks.

When another happy ding rang out, Zoro scooped up the device from the counter and hit the button to turn it back on. Nothing happened. Hitting the cartridge against the back of his hand several times until the holographic screen began displaying properly, he scanned the list quickly before his eyes zeroed in on a rather large bounty. Holding it up to the officer and asking, “Peterman?”

A disinterested shrug was all the hologram gave, and Zoro rolled his eyes before turning and making his way from the department. Pocketing all his items and shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he began making his way out the way he came. Already thinking of where he could go to begin digging up some info on where that scumbag might be hiding; it was surprising he had gone so long without getting a bounty on him until now.

_ It would be a pain, but the payout would be amazing. _

“Oi! Mosshead!”

Boot halting for a fraction of a second on the next step as the familiar nickname rung out, Zoro had to fight down a groan of annoyance before finishing the motion. 

_ This guy… He fucking hated this guy… _

Stopping his descent, he turned with one foot still poised on a higher step as he looked up at the approaching man. Holographic coat swinging about him carelessly as his pompously coiffed blond hair hung around a face that was factory perfect. Though everything about him was built that way. And the annoying android knew that, and never failed to use that fact to his advantage.

Not only was the guy a private eye - so he was always sticking his nose into all sorts of shady business - it meant that they had to cross paths more often than Zoro would’ve liked. And if the man’s cocky nature wasn’t hard enough to swallow, it seemed like he had made it his life’s mission to pester Zoro at every opportunity.

Biting back a sigh, Zoro simply addressed him as politely as he could manage while still taking a jab at the odd bit of design work from the manufacturer, “Curly.”

“Still bounty hunting?” Sanji chuckled as he hopped down the last few steps to land beside Zoro, “You one trick pony.”

Blinking flatly, Zoro turned away and muttered, “Leave me alone.”

“Why on earth would I do that when you’re such a great conversationalist?” Sanji chirped as he darted forward to catch up with Zoro. Falling into step beside him as they both made their way down the busy sidewalk, sidestepping a few food carts that had taken up most of the walkway, “All those monosyllabic answers really do show how far we have come since the time of you gorillas.”

“And yet _ we _ made _ you _.”

“Well,” Laughing over the word, Sanji recovered with a smarmy look, “_ you _, for sure, didn’t. Don’t take credit of men with far more intelligence than you.”

_ It seemed the android was doing his best to be as annoying as possible today. _

“I don’t blame you for being jilted.” Sanji smirked as he pulled a nicotine stick free from somewhere up his sleeve and popped it into his mouth. Puffing on it happily as his hands slid into his pockets, “You have to learn everything from scratch, constantly chasing perfection. It must pain you humans to look are your creations and hate yourselves that you’ll never be as great.”

“You’re definitely paining me right now.”

“I mean, without all your tech, you’re practically useless.” Sanji mused, “Take away those blades of yours and you’re harmless.”

For some reason that hit deeper than anything else and his arm lashed out. Grabbing Sanji by the upper collar of his jacket and whirling them around, slamming the blond up against a nearby wall, much to the surprise of several passersby. Zoro pausing for a moment to wait for the more nosy people to continue on before turning back to glare at the other.

Whispering in an angry and hushed tone, “I’ll show you harmless.”

An infuriating smirk had crooked the tense, gritted teeth of the other man and Zoro felt his hand tightened reflexively on the lapel of the jacket in his grasp. Refraining from slamming the man into the wall a second time and instead pressed him tighter against the hard surface while unsheathing one of his holoblades with a flick of his wrist and shoving the blade snug under his jaw.

All remaining mirth drained from Sanji's face. He was back to glaring a dark look down at him.

"Take that blade off my neck," Sanji warned with a final dark look. Foot twitching between Zoro's legs, "or I'll roast your chestnuts before you even break the skin."

A low growl rumbled in Zoro's chest as he was sorely tempted to take the blond up on his bluff. Though Zoro knew the man was quick, and even if he did cut off his head, he wasn't in the mood for third degree burns on his junk, nor cleaning up the mess that would be split if he did decapitate him. Not to mention he might get fined for killing an android… 

_ Probably best to call it a draw for now. _

With a flat expression, Zoro pointedly released his hold on the other and held the hand up in a sign of their truce. And once he felt the blond's foot begin to lower he withdrew his blade, taking a step back and sheathing it with a flick of his wrist.

Pushing off the wall with a dramatic huff, Sanji went about straightening himself out all the while muttering under his breath about, "Uncouth bastard."

Zoro refrained from telling the man off, or pointing out that none of this would have happened if he had just left Zoro alone, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. Instead he just kept his guard up while watching as Sanji finished preening himself with a pompous flick of the lapels on his jacket. Plucking his nicotine stick from between his lips and finally gifting Zoro with a lazy grin.

"Well… fun as always, Mosshead!" Sanji chirped as he sidestepped Zoro with a wave and nary a backwards glance. Heading off down the sidewalk from the direction they had come, leaving Zoro standing alone in the pathway of many pedestrians and more than a little peeved. 

~X~

Rain drenched the city in an endless downpour that lasted days. A humidity clung to the windows keeping them permanently fogged and storm vents billowed steam that only served to further add to the low visibility outside. All the darkness broken only by the hazy street lights and various levels of traffic, both on the ground and in the sky.

It was a perfect cover for Zoro to work as he’d finally managed to corner the scumbag Peterman in a back alley after an annoying chase through the streets. A short wrestle ensued where the man put up a decent fight before Zoro was able to get in a clean shot to the head which had him stumbling into Zoro’s arms. Dazed and weak as their fight was now over.

Hand tangling in the collar of the man’s shirt, Zoro hefted him up until he was well off his feet and dangled pathetically from Zoro’s hold. Feet kicking and lashing out in a panic as his hands scrabbled at Zoro’s forearm in a desperate attempt to try and free himself; hands uselessly slipping off the wet skin. His grunts and cries for help muffled from the falling rain as Zoro raised his other arm.

With a flick of his wrist a holoblade extended from the port on the back of his hand, the ethereal plasma blade glowing a haunting black in the shadows of the alley. Another tempered shriek and a kick to his side was the man’s last vain attempt to get away as Zoro levelled the tip of the blade with the man’s face before driving it forward.

A thwack to his shoulder drew Zoro’s attention a second before electric pain blossomed across Zoro’s back, and his strike missed at the same time he released his hold on the man. Falling to his knees with a pained groan as the current continued to surge through his body, spurred on by the water currently drenching his body. 

As Zoro braced himself on his hands and knees, the man he’d been holding dropped to the ground and landed with a splash on his ass with a look of shock. Straining to raise his head as the shocks were beginning to effect his nerves and cause his body to convulse in on itself, glaring at him through a wince as he growled, “Don’t fucking move.”

The guy meeped in horror before scrambling backwards as he tried multiple times to get back on his feet - slipping once or twice - before getting a foot under him and taking off down the alley. Footfalls quickly growing distant as the pouring rain began to ever separate them. Only when they were out of earshot did Zoro begin to feel the current begin to fade.

Body still twitching, he managed to snake an arm behind himself and fumbled to pick loose the electric device attached to his jacket. The second he managed to pluck it free, his body breathed a sigh of relief as the torture ended and he washed over with relief. By the time he had recovered the man had already taken off down the alley at a breakneck pace. 

Pushing himself to weak kneed stance, Zoro was still fighting off the effects of the electric shock that was still causing his body to tremble. Closing his human eye shut as he looked down the alley while his mechanical one edited out the falling rain so he could get a good line of sight on the retreating criminal.

In a flash his hand was sliding under his coat and enclosing around a gun he kept holstered close to his body, the tail of the cloak flaring out as he withdrew the gun and levelled it on the distantly retreating man. Breathing harsh and rain pounding down on him as he trained the barrel on his back and tried to get the shot, but his finger halted as the man disappeared around the corner before he had a chance.

“Damn it.”

Cursing angrily a few more times, Zoro shoved his gun away and sheathed his blades as he took off down the alley after him. Feet pounding on the wet asphalt and sending cascades of water spraying up with each harsh footfall. Skidding out of the alley in a spray of filthy gutter water as he glanced around for any sign of him, but in the pouring rain, steaming vents, and crowded street he was long gone.

Lips twisting in an unsatisfied moue, Zoro knew there was no chance of him finding the man now. Someone as scummy as Peterman had connections, and the second Zoro had lost sight of him he would have put them to use to hide himself until after Zoro had stopped looking. It would be a waste of time trying to track him now.

Raising both hands to the collar of his coat, he placed two fingers on each lapel and flicked his hands forward to activate the hood. It flared into life for a few moments before flickering out. Zoro did the motion two more times but each time the hood repeated its hopeless attempt to generate. Whoever had hit him with that electric trap had shorted out his coat.

_ Perfect... _

Grumbling to himself, he decided there was nothing more he could do tonight and his best bet would be to get back to the hotel. Make a new plan and start tracking the guy again come morning. With him spooked there was no chance of Zoro finding him tonight anyway.

Turning off down the street, he shrugged his shoulders high to shelter himself as best as he could from the rain and returned to the hotel. The journey taking a bit longer than he had remembered it should have, but finding himself there eventually as he shouldered his way through the cheap, non-automated relic of a door and lumber into the main entryway.

Pausing in the hotel lobby, he debated his options for a couple moments before ducking into the bar just off the entrance. The room was dimly lit with soft amber lighting, and the interior was covered wall to wall in deep velvets and dark woods; it was the perfect atmosphere to toss back a couple - or several - drinks.

Shucking off his soaking wet coat and dropping into a stool at the bar, Zoro made an idle motion to the barkeep and soon a glass of glowing blue liquor was placed in front of him. Immediately taking a large gulp to help rid himself of the faint tingling in his extremities that still lingered thanks to the earlier shock trap. Needing to drink away some of his annoyance.

~X~

Several glasses of liquor had managed to take most of the edge off, and now that his body no longer hurt, he was more interested in who had interfered in the first place. Someone from Peterman’s gang of traffickers must have been tailing him to keep an eye on him for this exact reason; the moment his face had been added to the bounty roster he must have taken precautions.

It was annoying, and he had to give the guy credit, he hadn’t thought him smart enough to plan that well ahead. Zoro would have to come up with a better plan of snatching him up without a chance of any of his gang interfering. While Peterman was wanted, none of his crew were yet, and Zoro didn’t need himself added to the list of bounties for killing someone.

_ Ugh… this was a morning problem... _

For now he just needed to get out of these wet clothes and get a decent night’s sleep. Already imagining collapsing into the awful hotel bed as he came to stop outside his hotel room door. Reaching out to unlock it when something alerted his booze fogged brain and he refrained from cursing.

Hand stilling over the thumb pad, Zoro glared for several moments at his feet in annoyance before letting out a resigned sigh. Pressing his thumb against the lock until the portal clicked and phased away so he could step through and barely cast a glance at the man lounging near the balcony sucking absently on a nicotine stick. Neon rings of teal smoke wafting out the open door to dissipate in the night air.

Eyes flicked over to Zoro, but the man remained motionless as he watched Zoro divest himself of his long, heavy raincoat, which he tossed over a nearby chair, and then unclip the holsters strapped across his chest and hips. Those were thrown aside as well. In the event Sanji came to fight, Zoro was more than able to take him with the holoblades that he kept on him at all times anyway.

As Zoro tossed aside the last set of straps, he finally levelled a look on the other man. Not saying a word, but his brows and glare clearly stating, a short and annoyed, 'What?' which Sanji was happy to answer with a smirk and a look back out the window. He took a final, relaxed drag on the stick before flicking it out the door and closing it with a press of a button.

"Most people start with a greeting." Sanji informed rather casually as he turned to look at Zoro. Smile playing about his mouth, "’Hello, how are you?’ That sort of thing."

"You're not a guest,” Zoro drawled, “you're a trespasser."

Corners of his lips turning down and a contemplative look creasing his brows, Sanji seemed to actually think about it for a few moments before shrugging, "I've been called worse."

“I don’t doubt that.”

Zoro’s snide comment was mostly to himself, and he dismissed the blond as he went looking for his bag that he’d left in the closet. He still had a decent buzz from the bar, but dealing with this man was already sending him towards the bottle. Kicking the door open and rooting around in his bag until he located a small flask as he heard the blond take a few steps into the room.

As Zoro unscrewed the flask and stood, he found Sanji now standing several feet closer and looking a tad less antagonistic than he had before. Zoro took a slow sip, making sure to never take his eyes off the sneaky blond. When he lowered it, Sanji spoke.

“I have a proposition for you.”

A harsh scoff bubbled its way up Zoro’s throat, “Is it my blade in your throat?”

“Always so stingy.” Sanji’s eyes rolled back dramatically as he crossed his arms. Fabric of his holographic raincoat creasing, but not a sound could be heard except for the blond’s tired huff, “Are you still in a bad mood about the guy in the alley?”

Flask raised to his lips halting with a jerk, several droplets of liquor spilling over to drop to the floor as Zoro watched Sanji with a shocked look. Sanji’s tired expression causing a dawning realization and the flask falling from limp fingers as Zoro bared his teeth and growled, “You—”

“Eh?” Sanji’s eyes bugged adorably for a moment.

Before the flask even hit the carpet Zoro’s wrist was jerking at his side to cause a blade to unsheath and he was lunging towards the other with a murderous snarl. “You cost me thirty thousand beli!”

A buzzing thud hummed throughout the room as something equally as ionized collided with Zoro’s blade to stop it from connecting with the annoying android. A soft thunk rung out in the room as Zoro’s flask hit the floor and began pouring out the remnants of its contents on to the floor. Zoro and Sanji poised in a stand off as Sanji’s leg was extended easily to the side from where he had managed to parry Zoro’s strike with the sole of his boot which had holo-deflecting technology in it.

Hands still in his pockets, Sanji remained balanced on one leg with imposing rigidness and an intense stare to rival that. Zoro’s free hand jerked in the same fashion as he unsheathed a second blade and brought it up in a glancing blow that Sanji only barely managed to deflect by kicking aside Zoro’s other blade and bringing his shin up to catch the strike.

“Calm down, Mosshead.”

“Fuck you!”

"I've been tailing him for weeks,” Sanji explained, “you think I'm going to let you suddenly ruin this for me?"

“So you shot me in the back?!”

“Well, that wasn’t me, I couldn’t have made that shot.” Waving about a hand, Sanji snorted while admitting offhandedly, “It was a buddy of mine, but that’s besides the point. Point is I can’t have anyone killing Peterman just yet.”

Suddenly it all clicked as he remembered their confrontation in the alley days ago. Sure Sanji like to antagonize him, but it was a little odd for him to want to get into a fight so out of the blue. Not to mention leaving before either of them had really broken any skin. The man had probably put a tracker on him when they had been pressed so close, and he had been stupid enough not to notice.

_ Stupid, fucking human distractions… _

Murmuring on a breath, “You put a bug on me.”

“Only to make sure you didn’t get to Peterman before I had a chance to get what I needed." As Zoro's blades slowly lowered with his realization, Sanji also returned his foot to the floor while shrugging, "If I managed to get the info I would’ve just let you kill him, but you got to him faster than I expected.”

"Why you conniving, little--"

Lunging back at the android, Zoro made it his mission to at least remove one of the man's limbs. He'd relish a hand, but settle for a foot. Their fight went on for several minutes with the walls and floor taking the brunt of their damage before Zoro decided to switch up his tactics as it seemed Sanji was mostly playing defense for this fight.

Feigning a strike for Sanji’s face, the blond readily raised a leg to block as Zoro shifted his other blade and hooked the inside behind the blond's planted foot. Sheathing his sword with a flick as the blade that before had been blocked by Sanji's heel phased away and he was able to lunge forward and connect a sharp blow directly to the android's chest. Jerking the blade behind his foot at the same time to send him tumbling backwards.

As the blond began to fall, Zoro’s hand lashed out to grab him around the throat and spin him around to slam him into the nearest wall. Not about to make the same mistake as last time as he pressed himself as closely as he could against the other so there was no chance that the android could use his legs to threaten his way out of it this time.

Face twisted in pain for a few moments, Sanji cracked open an eye as he adjusted to the added pressure on his windpipe. Hand coming up grip Zoro’s shoulder to ease some of his weight that was currently all being placed on Zoro’s hand since he currently didn’t have his feet on the ground.

“I usually request at least dinner and some wine before I get handled like this.”

Hand tightening imperceptibly, Zoro’s eyes narrowed as he leaned in to better see the other through the curtain of blond hair currently blocking his eyes. Golden strands tinged pink from the neon sign outside and pale skin glowing with a rosy hue, “I should kill you.”

“Th-think of the mess.” Sanji choked out on a laugh which turned into more of a gurgle as Zoro tightened his grip, “Hahaa--Uhguh!”

“Always with the smartass comments.” Zoro sneered, “You want those to be your last words?”

Fiery challenge spark in Sanji’s eyes, clearly daring Zoro to follow through on his threats and Zoro would be lying if that look didn’t do things to him. As much as he hated the other, he couldn’t deny that he was also strangely enamoured.

Sanji watched Zoro acutely for several long moments - as though gauging to see whether Zoro was bluffing - before something shifted and his cocky demeanour returned. Head tilting back and a heavy lidded stare pinned to Zoro as he murmured assuredly, "You won't do it."

A dark growl slipped past Zoro's lips.

“Oh yeah?” Slowly lowering the blond enough so that they were once more eye to eye and the android was able to touch the ground. Zoro took advantage of the angle to lean in until their foreheads were practically touching as he murmured, “Watch me.”

Sanji hummed teasingly.

"Fun thing about you humans…" Despite still having his neck within Zoro’s hand, Sanji suddenly became oddly confident as the hand gripping Zoro’s shoulder relaxed and he began carefully trailing his fingers along the jacket seam. Eyes following the motion as each digit purposefully traced the stitching until they reached the collar and those mechanical blue eyes were snapping up to meet Zoro's, "you have remarkably simple tells."

Beyond a disgruntled look Zoro refused to respond to the android. Opting to continue glaring at him until he would take his hands off of Zoro, he was tempted to tighten his hand again but it seemed that threat wasn’t working too well with the stupid droid.

Clicking his tongue, Sanji's hand rose and he brushed his knuckles softly across the skin of Zoro’s cheek. He finished with the gentlest of caresses of his thumb along the crest of Zoro's cheekbone. "When you're scared your pupils dilate."

Other hand coming up in a flash, Zoro smacked the blond’s hand away from him.

"When you lie," Slipping a hand inside the flap of Zoro's partially unzipped hoodie, Sanji continued on completely unperturbed and pressed his open palm snuggly between the crevice of chest and ribs. Palm warm despite not being human, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt as though trying to grind it into Zoro's flesh, "your heart stutters."

Zoro’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And when you're aroused…" Without any preamble Sanji grabbed the fabric of Zoro's pants and took hold of his half-hard length. Palming it aggressively as he laughed in Zoro's ear, "_ this _ reacts quite readily."

With a growl, Zoro shoved the other off of himself, keeping him at least at arm's length as he stood off against the other. Face growing hot and his breath coming out as an enraged combination of embarrassment and want. He hadn’t even realized he had begun to react.

_ When had he…? _

Not that he hadn’t always been aware that he found the blond pleasing to look at, but he thought he had a better control over himself than that. It hadn’t been like he had pressed himself up against the blond with that intention.

"Your body is so honest." Sanji crooned, "It's just that mouth of yours that likes to lie."

"Fuck you."

The smirk on Sanji's face was primeval.

Unconsciously Zoro took a step back as he reeled from the implication. Hating himself immediately after, as the wicked look on the android's face let him know he felt like he won something by startling Zoro. At what point that the blond managed to turn the flow of their fight? Moments ago he had been about to put the android through the wall and now he was acting like he was stalking Zoro like prey.

“I mean, that’s not why I came here.” Sanji shrugged, “But I could be persuaded.”

“I don’t—!”

"Objectively you're not the worst human." Sanji grinned as he reached out to grab Zoro by the jaw, angling his head to the side as Zoro just barely refrained from unsheathing a holoblade and sticking it through the other. Allowing himself to be manhandled with thinly veiled rage as Sanji continued to muse, "Your face is aesthetically symmetrical, you have a decent muscle to weight ratio, and though you're a poor conversationalist, judging by what I felt earlier, your dick size more than makes up for it."

Snarling at the other, Zoro snatched the android's wrist in a crushing grip before twisting the android's arm behind his back and wheeled them around so he could slam the man against the wall again. Making sure to smash the blond's face as uncomfortably against the drywall as he could while keeping him pinned there with nearly the full weight of his body.

“Now, now.” Sanji chortled, “What did I say earlier about the manhandling?”

Laughter had Zoro's blood boiling.

With a twitch of his jaw the blade at his cheek was unsheathed with an electronic static, and when he pressed himself up against the man, he made sure to press the blade as closely to the blond’s neck. A few stray strands got singed. The burning smell reaching both of them as the android's chortles slowly tapered off and a moment later an elbow was jabbed into his side, followed by a foot to his gut.

Flying across the room, Zoro slammed into the opposing wall before crumpling to the floor. Only barely able to catch himself in time on unsteady feet and quickly unsheathed a blade which he embedded into the floor to keep from falling over. Wheezing from the hit, Zoro shook himself as he caught his breath and looked up at Sanji through a wince.

Fingers coming up to tug at the hair at the back of his neck, Sanji reaffirmed that Zoro had indeed singed the ends into a jagged line. Look darkening as he rounded on Zoro and snarled, “You fucking animal!”

Coughing off the last of the previous hit, Zoro spat out a wad of blood on the floor before grinning up at the blond. It was far too rewarding getting the blond all fired up and pissed.

Livid, and a tad irrational, Sanji launched himself at Zoro with a heel already extended to embed itself into Zoro's face. He barely blocked the kick in time and rolled out of the way before Sanji was planting his foot through the floorboards. A significant amount of damage that Zoro knew was going to be coming out of his pocket.

Their tussle continued with neither of them effectively landing a blow, but the hotel room taking most of the damage until Sanji stepped back for a rather hostile kick that was surely going to leave bruises. Heel landing in the bit of spilled liquor from earlier and his strike going high and wide as Zoro took the opening.

Darting under the kick, Zoro launched up at the other as Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. A moment later Zoro was bodily throwing himself at the other and they went slamming back in a clatter of furniture and tangled limbs.

They slammed into the dresser where Zoro pinned Sanji to it while bearing down on the other with a vicious growl. Hands gripping both of Sanji's wrists in a bruising grip as he forced them against the wall high above their heads. A snarl was Sanji's response as he wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips and began squeeze tight in an attempt to crush the human's hips.

Locked in a stalemate as they each attempted to outlast the other, Sanji's glare was hot fire as he met Zoro's murderous one. Their panting filling the quiet room as Zoro's rage slowly subsided the longer they stared at each other with neither making a move to finish their fight; Zoro neither breaking Sanji's wrists, not Sanji crushing his hips.

Instead Zoro found his stare wandering until it eventually landed on the android's lips where he had been aggressively biting his lower lip. Perfect teeth pressing into pink skin that was absent of any imperfection. Slowly the blond released his lip and his mouth remained lax as he continued to watch Zoro with an intensity rather than fury.

Releasing one of Sanji's wrists, Zoro's hand lowered to grab the android's jaw in a commanding grip and haul him forward as he slanted his mouth over Sanji's in a furious kiss. Sanji responding without any hesitation as though he had been expecting it and kissing back just as eagerly. They remained locked in that tenuous embrace for several long moments before finally breaking apart.

Zoro still leaning heavily over Sanji with the blond's wrist still pinned and his jaw clasped in another as he panted against the android's equally gasping lips. They stared off for long moments before they both seemed to come to an unspoken agreement and Zoro slowly released his hold on Sanji's other wrist and let both his hands fall to brace on the dress on either side of the man. Slowly leaning in once more to claim the blond's lips when a halting finger was placed on his lips.

"Nuh-uh."

"What?" Zoro said shortly.

Removing his finger, Sanji extended it to tap against his own cheek, gaze locked on Zoro expectantly. Zoro just answered with a questioning stare.

Jaw falling open, Sanji pointed once more, but this time more towards the corner of his lips before adding with a smirk, “Your blade. I don’t want to risk a sword to the head.”

“What do you care?” Zoro grumbled, but complied regardless. Tonguing the cap off a rear molar and pulling the device from his mouth, his words mildly obscured by his hand as he extracted it. The magnetically linked device that previously hovered above his cheek pulled along with it, and remained hovering over the small cap even after Zoro set it aside on the table. Looking back up at Sanji and snarked, “You can just transfer your consciousness if you mess up that body.”

“I’m pretty fond of this one.” Sanji sneered as he leaned forward. Hands coming back to trail up Zoro’s thick neck with dexterous fingers, sliding up appreciatively to cradle Zoro’s jaw and thread his fingers into the hair at the back of the man’s neck. Holding strong as his eyes narrowed and he added, “Not to mention it’s time consuming. And unpleasant.”

“Factory on a short supply of lanky pretty-boys?”

Hands tightening in annoyance, Zoro was quickly reminded how stupidly strong androids were and how it might be a bit of a bad idea to antagonize the other while he held Zoro's neck in such an advantageous position. It was too bad Zoro wasn't known for doing the smart thing.

"Something like that…"

Then all conversation was over and Sanji was hauling Zoro forward while slanting his mouth over Zoro's. Hot tongue flicking into his mouth and forcing Zoro to reciprocate in kind. It was odd at first - kissing the annoying guy - but it didn’t take long for his body to begin to burn with want as he let all his frustration and human yearning just take the reigns and pull him down.

Pinning Sanji back into the wall as the kiss turned brutal and he began to take everything he had ever wanted from the other, but up until now had stomped deep down and ignored. Hands groping over every bit of muscular body and hardened flesh that he’d wanted to hold but up to this point had only gotten near with strikes and blows. Palm coming to grab Sanji’s bony hip and pull the other up into needy buck of his own hips.

Hardness grinding against mutual hardness had Zoro groaning into the kiss. Happily feeling Sanji return the sentiment with muffled moan of his own as his hands were just as busy wrestling Zoro out of his hoodie as best as he could. Feeling Sanji’s own urgency spurring him on.

Pulling away, Zoro hurriedly shucked off his jacket and tossed it behind himself and then hooked his fingers under his shirt to pull it over his head in quick motion. Hair an erratic mess once he got it over his head. Intending to lean back down to continue where they left off but stopped as Sanji’s fingers pressed into his chest and he propped himself up on a hand to look down in concern.

Zoro just as confused for several moments, until he looked down and noted the large scar bisecting his torso that was currently drawing the other’s attention. It was gnarled and massive - stretching from collarbone to hip - and it was definitely a testament to how lucky he was to still be alive.

“Wha—” Sanji began to ask with clear horror, and Zoro would’ve revelled in managing to shake the blond of his unbreakable, cocky facade, but he had more important things to worry about right now.

Forcing Sanji back onto the dresser once more, Zoro brushed aside the hand and leaned in to nudge his nose against the other while sliding his lips across the still parted ones. Murmuring as reassuringly as he could before properly diving back in to kiss the blond, “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“Mmnh.” Sanji’s complaint was drowned out, and it didn’t take long for him to concede and melt back into the kiss. Hands sliding up and around Zoro’s shoulders, willfully allowing Zoro to divest him of his clothes just as quickly as he had with his own. 

Shirt an annoying mess of buckles and straps, but soon tossed aside along with his pants as Zoro marvelled at having the gorgeous android naked and sprawled in front of him. Hand quickly falling to the hard cock currently laying rigid on the man's stomach, and grinning at the near human reaction a stroke got out of the other. For all his talk and gloating he seemed almost as a slave to his desires as most people.

Head thrown back, Sanji's body jerked as Zoro began to slowly take his time feeling out the other while edging him with perfect flicks of his wrist. Returning his mouth to Sanji's so he could enjoy the vibrations of every moan against his lips. Other hand already sneaking lower to begin pressing a teasing finger to the droids entrance; grinning into their kiss as Sanji shuddered at the touch.

"Heh."

It was interesting to see the android's face twisted with both exasperation and pleasure, but Sanji managed to pull it off before yanking Zoro away with a hand in his hair. Zoro too smug to do anything beyond grin through his wince as Sanji huffed, "Shut up. Put your mouth to better use."

"Bossy." Zoro noted as Sanji released him - the rolling of his eyes not unnoticed - but Zoro turned his attention elsewhere.

Hiking Sanji further up so he was seated better on the top of the dresser, Zoro dropped to a knee before replacing his hand with his mouth. Revelling in the choked sound from the man above as he sunk as deep as he could until the sparse curls near the base where brushing against his nose and the head of Sanji's cock filled the back of his throat. Swallowing once around the member to drag a tortured groan out of the other before pulling back and setting to work properly bobbing his head up and down.

Encouraged on by the sounds the other was making, he kept it up as everything quickly became a sloppy mess and Zoro couldn't control the way his mouth salivated by having the android's cock in his mouth. Saliva and precum pooling at the base and dripping down his chin, making everything filthy and wet.

Hand coming up, he used his thumb to drag across the android's entrance once more that was now coated in an obscene amount of slick. Easily able to push inside, and felt his own dick jump against the seam of his pants at the euphoric groan that slipped past Sanji's lips. It was enough to get Zoro to pull off of Sanji's cock with a satisfying pop and lower himself to press his tongue inside, replacing his finger.

That reaction was even better, and Zoro spent the next few minutes with the android's powerful thighs over his shoulders as he ate the other out as greedily as possible. Chased by the moans and bodily squirms from the other that had him intent on doing it until the other completely broke in his arms, but was cut short when a ragged breath called out to him.

“O-okay, cut it out, Mosshead.” Sanji's hand tangled in Zoro's hair as he reefed the other man up and away from him. The grimace on his face easily belied by the thick blush on his cheeks and the aroused flush causing his body to heave. Zoro smirking proudly as he allowed himself to be pulled up and into a kiss just before Sanji snapped, "Get on with it already."

It was messy and filthy and Zoro loved every second of it. Keeping Sanji pinned to the wall with a kiss as he fumbled to get his pants off, stepping out them before grabbing his engorged length. A small - much more rational - voice inside his head told him this was a bad idea, putting his dick inside the conniving android, but a much louder, and hornier part of him spurred him on.

Pressing the head against the android’s entrance and slowly pushing inside as he watched Sanji’s face for any sign he might be going too fast, but the blond had nothing but bliss painting his features. Mouth falling open as a breathless moan was tripping out of swollen lips and his eyes were lidded in pleasure. A foot to the back of Zoro’s thigh pushed him forward impatiently.

“Eager?”

“Shut up and move, Moss.”

Chuckling happily, Zoro hiked the blond’s hips closer to the edge of the dresser and stepped forward as he began slamming his hips forward. That first thrust punching a dirt moan from the both of them and then everything around them melted away into nothing but pleasure, need, and desperation. Moving in tandem as they worked in perfect sync to bring the utmost pleasure to both of them.

Sanji’s hips rocking perfectly in time with each thrust from Zoro, and he felt himself begin to unravel as each jerk brought him further away from reality. Unable to remember a time when anything had felt his good, or when someone had made him lose control as much as this. Cracking open an eye to look down at Sanji and finding himself choking.

Light from the neon signs outside bathed the android's body in a hypnotizing array of bright blues and fluorescent pinks; his skin glowing. Blond hair a halo of purple satin as the colours mixed and swayed with every poignant thrust. Zoro was unable to look away as every bit of man's body captivated him.

A bit of stray light refracted off of the man's eyes as they fluttered open and Zoro was astutely reminded that the man in his arms wasn't human. That mechanical glow so ethereal and other worldly he wondered why anyone would stare at anything else...

Zoro stilled for a fraction of a moment as he realized he had been staring into the android's eyes for several seconds now and Sanji had returned that heated stare while smiling humorously. Teeth flashing under kiss swollen lips, eyes fluttering erotically as a hand came up run through the sweaty hair on the back of Zoro's neck. Teasing and tugging far too affectionately for how they had previously been going at it.

_ Fuck, not good… _

Bypassing the blond’s mouth that was clearly beckoning him into a kiss, he buried his face in Sanji’s shoulder in a lame attempt to keep himself from confronting any more of those emotions than he already had. However, this only made it worse as Sanji’s mouth was now right next to his ear and every sinful gasp and moan was sung directly into his ear. Breathy and needy. Zoro’s hips bucking of their own accord as he was spurred on faster by the blond’s encouraging sounds.

It was intoxicating. Everything about the man drew him in.

Hefting Sanji up, Zoro kept a steady grip high on the blond's thighs as he pulled away from the desk and took the full weight of the other man. Momentarily forgetting how heavy androids typically were, but managing to recover and turn to make for the bed. Taking a few strides and revelling in the breathy gasps from the other at the motion before tackling Sanji onto the bed to return to pound some of his frustration into the other with his hips.

Keeping a hand braced on the android’s hip, Zoro rolled his hips forward and took several wonderful moments to just watch himself disappearing into the blond. Each thrust accompanied by an enveloping heat that was slowly making him lose his mind, and needy groans that were breaking down his restraint brick by brick. Eyes trailing up the writhing body underneath him as the lack of neon light meant there was nothing obscuring the other now.

_ Ah… this was worse... _

Every aspect of the android’s factory perfect body was laid out right in front of him, and Zoro knew this was why escorts were all android’s now. Nothing else could compare to how perfect the creation before him was. It was going to absolutely haunt Zoro for the rest of his life.

_ Fuck it. _

Leaning back and keeping a possessive hold on one long leg currently thrown over his shoulder, Zoro reared on his haunches and kept giving it to the android with long, powerful strokes. One hand gripping the hot flesh just above the blond’s knee as the other fell to wrap around Sanji’s leaking length and pumping it in time with each rock of his hips.

Able to enjoy the entirety of Sanji’s body that was on full display for him at this angle. Every angle exposed to him and that blissful look on his normally smarmy face the one that was drawing him in the most. For all that Sanji’s body was indescribably perfect, it paled in comparison to how gorgeous the man looked while lost in the throughes of passion, of them.

Zoro’s whole body ached to reach his completion, but he forced himself to hold back so he could enjoy that expression on Sanji’s face for a little longer. Normally sharp eyes shut in nothing less than bliss. Zoro’s gaze skittering over the sharp line of the man’s jaw as he felt his mouth itch to place a biting kiss there, but he didn’t want to sacrifice the rhythm he had going just yet.

Getting an arm under himself, Sanji managed to prop himself up on his elbow even as his body kept rocking with each thrust from Zoro’s hips. Body quivering and hair wavering with each motion, he reached out towards Zoro and was just shy of clasping Zoro’s wrist as he moaned out needily, “Zoro~”

A full body shudder wracked through Zoro, and without even realizing it he was leaning in towards Sanji as he knew at this point there was no going back. He was so stupidly gone on the other and despite his best efforts he was going to fall hard whether he liked it or not, it was only a matter of time.

With Zoro closer, Sanji was able to wrap his hand around the back of Zoro’s neck and hauled himself up until he could wrap both his arms around Zoro’s shoulders. Seated in the larger man’s lap, Zoro only mutedly realized he still had a grip on Sanji’s leg when the blond tugged it out of his grasp so he could slip it off Zoro’s shoulder. Allowing them to embrace much closer now that the blond’s leg wasn’t in the way.

Zoro returned the desperate hold as he gave in and kissed the blond as eagerly as he wanted, no longer interested in hiding anything as he felt his orgasm approaching. Body humming with need and his balls aching painfully as he returned to thrusting up into Sanji as hard as he could; not willing to finish until he got to see the android come completely undone.

A few more thrusts and a biting kiss to the shoulder was all it took.

Hot, wet splattered between them and Zoro held tight as Sanji trembled in his arms and completely came apart. Sinful cries that were even better than anything up until that point were panted into his neck, sung into his ears, and he soaked it all in. Pumping Sanji through the rest of his orgasm until he was slumping into Zoro’s waiting arms in nothing short of pure satisfaction.

It took a couple more quick stutters of his hips and then Zoro was stilling as he emptied into the android with choked gasps and messy thrusts. Sanji’s encouraging murmurs in his ear only causing him to release harder as that rich baritone reassured him with the most filthy of words.

An eternity could have passed for all the time it took for Zoro to come down from his high. Cock utterly spent and still twitching happily inside the android as Zoro wasn’t sure he was ever going to be ready to pull out. It all felt too good and his body wouldn’t stop singing.

Arms tightening for a fraction of a second, he forced himself to loosen his hold as he knew getting attached to the android was a very bad idea. However, he let his head rest on Sanji’s shoulder for a few more minutes as he tried to hopelessly assemble the scattered pieces of his mind. Right now, calming his breathing was the most important thing on his mind, and after that, everything else was arbitrary.

Sanji seemed a little bit more put together than Zoro, and he kept his eyes shut as he let the android’s hands wander over his body. Mostly just touching and stroking, but occasionally giving an appreciative squeeze, until they eventually wandered between them and were once more back on his scar. Zoro’s eye slowly opening.

Looking down at where Sanji was currently fingering gently at the old wound, Zoro couldn’t help but notice how oddly intimate the blond was being despite how much he normally liked to antagonize. He watched as Sanji finished trailing up the scar until it reached its end just shy of Zoro’s collarbone, and then he was looking at Zoro.

It took Zoro off guard being this close to Sanji when not snarling in his face, or kissing him as he had just discovered recently, but it was kind of surprising to be able to really look at the other now. Eyes tracing each sharp ridge and supple curve of the man’s face and just how attractive he truly was, gaze eventually locking on the startling blue that always caught his attention. This close he was faintly able to see some of the inhuman lights beyond the white haze of his scalera, and the mechanical dilation of his pupils.

A motion had his eyes darting down to Sanji’s hands which had risen to cradle Zoro’s face - much gentler than he had earlier - and his thumb came up to drag slowly down the scar that sat over the left side of his face. It reached towards his hairline, and trailed down well below his cheekbone; responsible for taking his eye and leaving him with the robotic replacement he currently had.

Most times he just kept it shut, but it came in handy. Like when he needed to take a shot in pouring rain that his human eye couldn’t see well through, or when needing to scan for heat signatures when tracking someone, or like now, when it was able to scan the android in front of him and confirm no signs of hostility.

Zoro was beginning to become unnerved with how docile the other was being. It was so unlike Sanji to be this calm, muted, and gentle around him; Zoro didn’t doubt Sanji wasn’t a gentleman around other people, but not so much with Zoro. Part of him worried that it had all been an act and now he wasn’t going to see anymore of the fiery side.

_ Was he a glutton for punishment? _

“You humans…” Sanji tsked softly as he tilted his head to the side, “such fragile creatures.”

_ And there it was... _

Shoving Sanji off of himself, the blond fell back on the bed cackling as Zoro followed with a much more humourless grumble. Settling back into the pillows with a groan as he properly appreciated how blissful his body was currently feeling, Sanji’s snide comments not even able to ruin it, though he would never admit it aloud that he was grateful for it.

It had been a long time since he had been with someone else - mostly just thrown himself into his work - and it had been even longer since he could remember it being so incredible. He didn’t know what else he had been expecting, but now that he knew, he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be easy to forget.

For several minutes they lay in comfortable silence, Zoro dozing a bit until a movement had him back on alert and casting a cautious look out of the corner of his eye at the other. Watching as the blond -who still remained sprawled on the bed - raised an arm. Captivated for several moments by the android’s long fingers as he remembered what they felt like on his skin...

Digging a nicotine stick from a hidden compartment on his wrist, Sanji snapped it shut with a flick and then was placing the device between his lips to take a long, satisfying puff. Wrist cocked limply as he seemed almost too lazy to hold it up on his own. A few neon smoke rings rose from the end. Eventually, Sanji snagged it from his lips and let his arm flop back to hang over the edge of the bed and allow the stick to smoke idly in his hand.

Zoro couldn't help but stare at the erotic image the man was able to conjure.

Lithe body stretched out across the messy hotel sheets with his gangly limbs arranged haphazardly as the sheets pooled across his waist and tangled with a foot and arm. The harsh white linen glowing that haunting purple from the neon lights outside and painting the man's flesh an ever delicate lilac. Hair a messy halo around his head, and some strands falling erotically into his eyes.

Sanji was gorgeous, and it was dangerous.

Pushing himself up, Zoro stifled a groan as his body currently felt far too relaxed to be forcing himself to be getting up this quickly. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and giving himself a moment to get his bearings, Zoro had to boggle at the events that had landed him here. Drinking on a case was always such a bad idea.

When he felt a bit more confident that he could stand without toppling over, he forced himself to his feet and began walking about the room to retrieve his clothes. Finding his pants over by the wall and shaking them out before beginning to pull them back on.

“Given any more thought to listening to my proposition?”

Zoro was sorely tempted to just say ‘No.’ to annoy the other, but considering what had just transpired he figured the least he could do was hear the other out. Refraining from looking at the other as he muttered, “I’m listening.”

“We’re after the same guy, yeah?” Sanji mused, his voice like thick molasses as it seemed to reflect exactly how relaxed and confident the other was, “We want him for different reasons, but if we caught him it’d benefit both of us.”

“We don’t work together.” Zoro shook his head and finished doing up his pants. Finally turning to look at the other and forcing down a dry swallow as Sanji was exactly where he had left him, except with a cocky arm propped behind his head and Zoro had to refrain from clamouring back on top of him, “We can get along for about ten seconds tops.”

“Oh, give yourself more credit than that.” An amused smile curled Sanji’s lips, plucking his stick from his lips and letting out a burst of neon smoke. Some of it still curling around his teeth when he laughed, “You lasted at least twenty.”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro picked up the man’s clothes from off the floor and made a point to throw the pants harder than necessary at the android’s head. Pegging him satisfyingly in the face. The squawk a short lived victory, but it got the man to stop lounging in such an eroctic way so he supposed that it was worth it. Pointedly looking away as Sanji launched himself out of bed with a laugh and set to work getting dressed as well.

Out of the corner of his eye Zoro watched as Sanji got dressed, and each layer of his elaborate suit that was donned made Zoro wistful over the skin that was being hidden from view. And now that he had seen the blond without all those clothes, he couldn’t unsee what he knew lay underneath.

_ This was just a business meeting that got out of hand... _

Stooping to find his shirt, Zoro pulled it on as he tried to remind himself that this was a one off - and incredible, amazing, world altering, _ stupid _, one off - and after this they had to go back to normal. Trying to focus on their earlier discussion without what had just happened between them clouding his judgement. The blond had initially come to him with a peaceful offer, he supposed the least he could do was try to meet the android halfway.

“Listen,” Zoro grunted, suddenly feeling awkward now of all times, despite the fact that minutes previous he had been inside the other. Plucking his blade socket off the dresser and thumbing it nervously; somehow this nicety felt far more intimate. “When I catch the guy I’ll make sure to call you before I turn him in, so you can get whatever info you need from him… but that’s it.”

A dashing smile lit up Sanji’s face, and elbowed Zoro as he passed by him, “If you get to him first.”

“We both know I’m better than you, shitdroid.” Zoro grunted before replacing the device on his back molar, feeling a lot more at ease with the blade socket hovering over his cheek once more.

Turning back to Zoro with an appalled look, it was severely undercut by the laughter still shaking his shoulders. “Excuse you?”

“You heard me.” Zoro murmured, the words meant to be teasing, but coming out far softer than he had intended. Watching as Sanji gathered up his coat and began making to leave.

Knowing the blond was able to show himself out, Zoro turned away in the hope that it would make it easier to deal with these awakened feelings curling in his chest. Hearing as the door clicked open, he placed a hand to the back of his neck and began rubbing it in agitation.

_ This was going to complicate things. _

“Hey, Mosshead!”

Turning back at the call of his name, Zoro was startled backwards as his arms were suddenly filled with the blond and lips were sealed over his. A deep and hungry kiss was bit into him, making his chest seize and his gut lurch, and just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Sanji pulling back with a satisfied smile. Zoro still frozen with his arms raised and hovering near the blond’s back as he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

Reaching up, Sanji crooked a finger on the device floating above Zoro’s cheek and pulled it down as far as the magnetic limits would allow before releasing it and letting it bob back into place. Cheeky smile never leaving his face as he stepped out of Zoro’s embrace and made for the door with a jovial backwards call of, “I’ll see you around.”

Before Zoro could get in another word he was gone. Leaving Zoro standing in the doorway more than a little flummoxed. A hand slowly coming up to rest on his cheek over the device in his mouth that the blond had kissed him in spite of…

_ Yeah… this was going to complicate things... _

~End?~

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna just leave this as is, unless ppl are interested in more?


End file.
